


Something in the Way he Moves

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Body Language, Dancing, F/F, I am garbage for this game, Kamala is a shipper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is attracted to a particular swagger, one that Taskmaster may have picked up on campus.</p>
<p>(aka this is a crack pairing and I don't even know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Way he Moves

He’d seen the kid walking around campus the past few days. Sword in one hand, shield in the other, bandana over his face like some kind of train robber. He looked like a right proper punk, and the fact that he was constantly training didn’t do much to dispel that image.

Loki seemed quite fond of him. Occasionally he would pull Taskmaster into a dark corner and say something to him in a hushed tone. Taskmaster never seemed to be very impressed with the Asgardian’s scheming, however. As he told most of the students who tried to strike up conversations with him - and those were few and far between thanks to his cold and aggressive demeanour - he was only there to fight.

So why was it that Tony was attracted to such a colossal asshat?

“Birds of a feather,” Jessica said when he mentioned it to her at Club A. “That kind of self-obsession draws like-minded people in.”

Tony made a face at her over his drink. “Come on, Jess, that’s an oxymoron and you know it.” He looked out the window and saw the guy passing by. “Screw it, I’m gonna invite him in.”

“OMG, why?” Kamala groaned between sips of her grape soda. “The closest thing I’ve ever seen to him having fun is when he watches fighting videos at the Archives.”

“I’m gonna do it and _you can’t stop me_!” Tony said quickly as he ducked over to the door and stuck his head out. “Yo Tasky!”

Taskmaster stiffened in his tracks and turned to glower at the teen billionaire. “What do you want, Stark?”

“I wanted to invite you in for a drink!” Tony replied as he started walking towards the guy. “And who knows, maybe a little dancing?” He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Still standing stock still, Taskmaster replied. “I don’t dance. I just fight.”

“Whatevs, man, that’s what Tash said when she first got here, but you should see her now!” Tony didn’t wait for a reply, instead grabbing Tasky by the arm and dragging him into the club. Several of the students were on the dance floor including Natasha, who was reluctantly doing the twist with Jan. “Now doesn’t that look like fun?”

Tasky looked around the club. Compared to some of the bars he had wandered into during his youth, this one was incredibly tame. There was next to no chance that any manner of fight would break out here, not with all these goody-goodies around. Hulk seemed quite placated by Vision's sick beats, Loki was too busy gyrating to cause trouble, and Amora had thankfully decided to not even show up. All in all, a boring evening.

Except...

Except there was something about Tony’s smirk and pleading eyes that drew him in. Dammit. Was he even considering this?

“Fine,” he snapped back. “But I’m only giving you fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen’s all I need!” Tony replied jovially as he pulled his classmate onto the floor and started showing off his moves. Despite his insistence that he didn’t dance, Tasky had some decent moves, and it wasn’t long before he and Tony fell into a comfortable rhythm with each other. And even though he was still wearing that bandana, Tony was positive that Tasky was smiling.

Kamala had been watching the whole thing unfold with the eyes of a shipper, but it wasn’t until she spotted somebody else on the dance floor that she stretched her arm over and pulled Jess back from the bar. “What?!” the spy asked in shock.

“Same moves! _Same moves!_ ” Kamala squealed. She pointe to Tony and Taskmaster, than turned Jess’ head to Steve dancing off to the side. Sure enough, Taskmaster and Steve were both doing the same kinds of moves. Jess remembered Steve commenting on how Taskmaster was a big fan of his, and had picked up a shield to learn the classic Captain America fighting style.

“He must’ve copied all of Steve’s body language.” Jess said with dawning understanding. “And we all know Steve and Tony’s history.”

“I can’t even,” Kamala said in awe.

Out on the dance floor, the dancers had slowed down with the music. Tony and Tasky were swaying side to side, Tony’s arm’s wrapped around the other boy’s shoulders. “Y’know, I think it’s been longer than fifteen minutes,” he said.

Taskmaster’s eyes flickered away. “I must’ve...lost track of time.”

Tony smirked. “I bet you copied somebody who likes me.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“Oh,” Tony said mischievously, “ then I guess _you_ must like me.”

A bandana couldn’t hide that blush.


End file.
